


Family Intervention

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Teenage Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Adorable, Adorable Sam, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Dean Freaks Out, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Omega Sam, Physical Abuse, Whining Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John starts getting suspicious Dean sticks up for his baby, even if that means being abused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long, I have school now and I'm really trying to get good grades this year, hope you enjoy and dont forget to comment what you think.

"Sam we're fucked, we are so fucking fucked!" Dean was pacing the floor nervously as Sam stood in the bedroom mirror looking at the dark marks on his neck. Personally he loved them,he loved that Dean had marked his skin, created bruises that wouldn't heal for at least a couple of days. "I mean, what was I fucking thinking?! I'm so fucking stupid!" He covered his face with his hands and continued to pace back and forth across the room. "Dad's gonna see them easily and then he'll know," Dean could feel himself becoming light-headed with the thought. 

"Dean... you need to calm down," Sam turned around to his brother who was practically hyperventilating at this point. "Please..." He reached up and grabbed his broad shoulders. "It's alright, we'll figure something out, your scaring me. Please calm down De.," He put on his best pouty face and watched as his big brother's face softened into a smile. 

"Alright... alright sorry Sammy," He picked him up only slightly, just to steal a sweet kiss from his lips.

"How long until Dad gets home?" Sam pulled him over to sit on the bed, him climbing into his brother's lap to keep him seated and calm. 

"Don't know... couple hours from now," he sighed as his baby brother kissed his neck. 

"So why don't we go to the store, and get some of that makeup that hides things... that'll work right?" He rustled around in his lap until he was kneeling on his knees, his hands around his neck. 

"I don't think it will," He played with his long hair, tugging lightly at the soft strands. 

"Why not? You use it to cover your black eyes all the time," Dean managed to chuckle at that and placed a sweet kiss to the top of his head.

"Yes, but your skin is super pale and I'm not even sure they have a shade for you baby," This made his little brother pout, which made Dean smile once again, admiring how cute his brother truely was.

"Can we try? Cause I really don't want to hear Dad scream at us," he played with the hem of his shirt, pulling it down slightly to kiss the warm flesh there and loving the way his big brother sighed lovingly. 

"Baby your skin-"

"Pleaseee?" He pulled his big puppy eyes again and God every single time Dean fell for it. Dean sighed heavily and scooted off the bed to fetch the makeup that he had depended on for pretty much everything. Whether it be bruises from a fight or scratches from a one night stand, this makeup pretty much saved his life in any situation.

He plopped back onto the bed, facing his little brother with the nude colored foundation. 

"Alright, hold still or you'll fuck it up," He smiled down at him as he opened up the compact and gathered it on the tips of his fingers. He gently ran them over the first hickey that was just under his jawline, making Sam giggle slightly. 

"That tickles," He giggled again and grabbed at his wrists, trying to push them away gently. 

"Hold still," Dean smirked and broke free of his brother's grip placing the tips of his fingers on another hickey and smearing the makeup there as well. 

"De."

"Hmm?" He answered instictively, still focusing on blending the makeup into his skin. 

"I need you to do something for me.... I need you to kiss me again. Please?" He bit his lip as his big brother rolled his eyes and grabbed his face gently. Butterflies filled his tummy as his big brother gently placed his lips on his and kissed him, soft and sweet. It wasn't rough and it wasn't desperate, it was so passionate and filled with so much love that Sam was moaning by the time they pulled away, and it wasn't filled with lust, but love and the feeling, and wanting of more love. Sam couldn't wipe the smile off his face once his big brother returned to the previous activity. 

"Stop smiling you idiot your messing me up," He smirked when Sam giggled at him, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry De., it tickles," He giggled again and grabbed at his wrists, nuzzleing his head into his big brother's chest, where it was warm and safe. 

"Why are you so damn cute?" he mumbled under his breath as he kissed his head, making his baby brother moaned lightly and snuggle even closer to him.

"Are you done? Did it work?" Sam fingered over the newly applied makeup, making Dean surge forward and shoo his hands away before he messed it up.

"Yeah, I think so... just stop trying to touch it," He shooed his brother's fingers away again, this time holding them tightly in his hands to keep them there. 

"De., what if he finds out? What will we tell him?" Dean loved those big doe eyes that seemed to look up to him for every answer known to man. "What if he sends you away?"

"Then I'll take you with me," He nuzzled his nose against Sam's, smiling slightly at how sappy the action realyy was. "And kiss you all you want." He kissed his nose and leaned his forehead against his.

"Well... what if I want more than a kiss?"

"Like hickeys? Yeah baby, I can give you those too," Dean smirked and kissed his forehead again.

"Nooo Deeean," Sam whined, it was so cute when he whined his name, and really that was all Dean wanted to hear. Because honestly, he knew exactly what his baby brother was getting at. 

"Then what baby boy, use those words of yours," He smirked again when Sam began to pout. 

"What if I want you to... you know. Do things that make me feel good?" That was his definition of sex and blowjobs, but of course, he was way too shy to say it.

"Yes baby boy, I'll do that too," Sam immediatly turned scarlet which made his brother chuckle.

"Dean! Sam! Get your asses in here!" Sam jumped from the booming voice that came from the living room, his father always scared the shit out of him. Dean on the other hand could take the loud voice, he had grown up with it his whole life, but this tone was different. It certainly meant they were in trouble, and if it was what he thought it was, let's just say him and Sam we're screwed more than they could ever imagine. 

"Yeah Dad?" Dean asked casually, tracing his fingers discretly behind Sam's back to keep him calm.

"Which one of you shitheads have been fooling around in this fucking motel?!" He surged towards them, fists in the air threatening to pound into flesh at any minute. 

"W-w-what-"

"What do you mean?" He finished, stroking his baby brother's trembling body slowly, tracing the tips of his fingers over his spine.

"I mean I'm findin' all kinds of you guy's shit all over the place. A shirt in the living room, Dean your boxers in the fucking kitchen! So I'm gonna ask again, which one of you have been fucking in the goddamn motel?!" Sam was about to cry, Dean could it in the way he was trembling under his fingers, Sam was always the one with a guilty concience.

"It was me Dad..." He quickly blurted before his younger brother had a chance to start crying and become the suspect. 

"What's the fucking rule Dean?!" He screamed, Dean knew he was going to get hit, that was the least his father would do to him.

"No sex in the motel Dad, I'm sor-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was thrown to the ground, his elbow hitting the tile floor first. Then came to the blow to the face, a pain so concentrated that Dean actually let out a sob. 

"Pick your pathetic ass up and go to your room, you pig." he spat on his limp body and exited the motel, a bottle of whiskey in hand.  
                                                                                                                             

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed it, please comment opinions


End file.
